I Live in a Messed Up World
by inukawaii
Summary: Kagome is known as an outsider. She's being chased by a killer and her mother hates her. So what does she do, nothing. Enters Inuyasha Takahashi who has some strange interest in her. Can he help her or will it be to late? Rating MAY change.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Kagome Prov.**

Dear Diary,

I pity you for having to hear this. The unhappy thoughts that goes around my head, my suicide attempts and miserable events of my life. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am known as many things but I am mostly known as the Outsider. I have pretty light skin and I wear nothing but black. I have only one friend, Sango Taji. Seems normal doesn't it? WRONG! I'm not like others, I'm far from normal. My father died in front of me when I was eight years old. My brother was taken away from me and lives with my grandfather. Me? I live with my drunk ass mother. I'm a miko too, funny how someone as screwed up as me can have something unique as that. To top that off, a guy named Naraku is after.Well…actually WAS. He's in jail now after I helped police gather information against him. But I'm always tormented by his existence, no thanks to my mother. Whenever she gets REALLY drunk or most of the time, she'll say, "I hope he finds you so he can take you whore ass outta my life!" But what do you really expect from a mother who doesn't even want you in her life. But those are little compared to my biggest problem. My biggest problem is two words. Inuyasha Takahashi. He's a fuckin prep who's in the popular crowd. But for some reason, he has some weird interest in me. He can't EVER leave me alone. Everyday he talks to me, I just want him to leave me alone. All I want is to go through life unnoticed.

Yours Truly,

Kagome

**A/N: **Please review! )


	2. Partners

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or any1 in this story. Nor do I own Nike, Dickies, or Volcom.

**Reviewers: Inuyashaluver12345: **Hahaha, well here's the up-date u wanted. Thanx 4 the review!

**Lunerfox: **I'm glad u liked it. It's my first time doin an angst. Thanx u 4 da review as well!

**A/N: I hope u all like this next chappie. I want least some reviews.**

It was 6:30 am and Kagome's mother yelled from downstairs, "Kagome, you slut, get your ass downstairs!"

No answer.

"I SAID, come down!" she yelled again.

Getting very angry, she climbed up the stairs, yanked Kagome's door open, and hit Kagome's face.

Kagome just turned around, looked at her mother and said, "What do you want?"

"I said for you to come down to go to school. Why didn't you fuckin answer me!" yelled her mother whose voice was getting angrier by the minute.

"Maybe I didn't want to answer you. Ever thought of that." said Kagome. She didn't really care if her mother was pissed, or if she got hit. It wouldn't hurt anyways.

"Very red in the face, Kagome mother grabbed Kagome's arm in a tight grip, dragged her outta her bed, kicked Kagome into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Kagome turned to the mirror, lifted her shirt up a hit and saw a small bruise forming on her side.

She smirked and thought, 'That bitch actually gave me a bruise. Guess I pissed her off big time.'

After Kagome brushed her teeth, showered, she dressed herself in black Capri Dickies with chains on the side, a black shirt that said, "Don't come near me, I bite," with black Converse.

When Kagome went down the stairs, she grabbed a muffin, grabbed her black backpack and headed out the door.

As she reached the school, she waited at the back of the school for her friend Sango. When Sango arrived, she wore almost the same thing Kagome wore. She had on black jeans, a black shirt with the Dickies logo on it, and black vans.

"What got you smirking this early?" asked Sango as they made their way to their lockers.

"My mother ACTUALLY gave me a bruise today." said Kagome, as she opened her locker and put in a book.

"Finally, took her what, nine years!" said Sango as she leaned against her locker.

"Yeah, I know." said Kagome. They kept talking not noticing that someone was watching them.

"What're you looking at?" asked Miroku, noticing that his friend had stopped paying attention to what he was saying. Miroku wore tan shorts that went over his knee, a white and red striped polo, and white k-swiss shoes.

Looking in the direction Inuyasha was looking at, Miroku said, "Ooh. You're looking at Kagome again."

"H-huh?" said Inuyasha trying to put on a confused look. Inuyasha wore blue baggy jeans, a black shirt that had the word Volcom on it, and black Nike's.

"Stop trying to deny it. What do you see in her? Not that I'm saying she's horrible but come on. She's always wearing black, ditches school, and…she hates people like us." said Mirkou who too was now looking at Kagome.

Looking at Miroku, Inuyasha said, "She wasn't like that before. I knew her before this. She was social, outgoing, a smile on her face everyday, and she wore bright colors. But…it all changed in the third grade." Now he looked a bit sad.

"Now I see." said Miroku, with mischief in his eyes.

"See what?" said Inuyasha who was now really confused.

"You liked, no, you STILL like her." said Miroku eyeing him carefully, still having mischief in his eyes.

"W-what!" stuttered Inuyasha.

Still eyeing him, Inuyasha said, "Keh, maybe." Looking away.

"Bingo." Said Miroku.

As Kagome headed to her class, Inuyasha decided to go to. (They both have the same class)

"Bye Roku." said Inuyasha as he headed towards his history class pretty quick.

Shaking his head, Miroku left for his class too; which was on the other-side of the school.

As Inuyasha made his way to class, he kept looking at Kagome, but when a big crowd came by, he lost sight of her.

'Where'd she go?' thought Inuyasha who was looking over everybody's head, trying to find Kagome.

Inuyasha kept looking ahead, that he didn't notice the girl coming at him until…BAM.

Inuyasha went back a step but the girl fell along with the stuff she had in her arms.

He bended down, helped pick up some of her stuff and muttered a sorry.

When he was about to hand the stuff back to her, he saw it was Kagome who fell.

"Oh great, right in the morning I see you." said Kagome, snatching her stuff out of Inuyasha's arm.

Smirking, Inuyasha said, "Well good morning to you too."

"Ugh! Just get outta my way Takahashi." Said Kagome.

"The names Inuyasha wench." said Inuyasha who was getting Kagome angry.

'She looks cute when she's mad. ACH! Get those hentai thoughts out. I am NOT lik Miroku!' thought Inuyasha.

"Look Takahashi. I do NOT have time for you! And I am NOT a w-" Kagome was cut off because the slut, aka. Kikyo, came.

"Inu-baby! Come here!" yelled Kikyo.

Snickering, Kaogme said, "See ya. Your 'girlfriend's' calling ya." Then Kagome went to her classroom.

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran to the classroom as well, away from Kikyo.

When Inuyasha entered, he purposely sat next to Kagome.

Knowing that Inuyasha sat by her purposely, Kagome whispered, "Had a nice chat with you girlfriend?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Inuyasha.

The class that was once loud was now quiet, looking at Inuyasha.

"Well thank-you for making the class quiet Mr. Takahashi." said Mr. Myouga as he entered the class.

As he placed his briefcase on the desk, he said, "Now class, for your semester grade, you must do a project on anything we have learned so far in history. It is a partner project."

Everbody cheered.

"But I am choosing your partners." Said the teacher.

Everbody now groaned.

"Oh hush up." said Mr. Myouga, as he grabbed a piece of paper out of his briefcase.

"First team, Inuyasha and Kagome."

"No!" yelled Kagome.

**A/N: Make me happy and give me a review:) **


	3. New Look

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Reviewers: Lunerfox:** I'm glad u thought it was sweet and that I'm on a roll. Made me happy!

**DEViLiSH WEiRDO:** I'm glad u liked it and…Thanx u 4 da review!

**Inuyashaluver12345:**Yeah, I know I would or try, 2 kick my mom's ass 2.lol. wait no longer, cuz the next chappie is up!

**Tearless Soul: **I'm glad u think this story rocks. Well I'm a keep goin, and 2 prove dat, here's the next chappie!

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. I just wanna say dat every1 who sent me a review made me VERY happy!**

**What Previously Happened:**

_As he placed his briefcase on the desk, he said, "Now class, for your semester grade, you must do a project on anything we have learned so far in history. It is a partner project."_

_Everbody cheered._

"_But I am choosing your partners." Said the teacher._

_Everbody now groaned._

"_Oh hush up." said Mr. Myouga, as he grabbed a piece of paper out of his briefcase._

"_First team, Inuyasha and Kagome."_

"_No!" yelled Kagome._

**End**

Kagome began banging her head on her desk over and over again.

"Mis-Miss. Higurashi, stop hitting your head this instance." commanded Mr. Myouga.

But Kagome just kept banging her head saying, "Why, why, why."

"Miss. Higurashi, do you want a head concussion!" asked Mr. Myouga with a bit of anger.

Lifting her head up, Kagome said, "If it'll get me away from him," pointing to Inuyasha, "then yes."

Kagome was about to continue to bang her head, when Mr. Myouga said, "Enough! You will work with Mr. Takahashi and that is final!"

"But." said Kagome

"End of discussion Miss. Higurashi. Now zip it!" said Mr. Myouga with a final tone.

Kagome began muttering about how bald teachers were prissy and had their underwears in a knot.

After everyone was assigned a partner, everyone had to move so they were facing one another.

As Inuyasha moved his desk, he heard some girls saying, "Why is she arguing about working with THE Inuyasha! I'd LOVE to work with him."

Inuyasha just sighed. 'I guess that's why I like Kagome. She doesn't fond over me like all these other, psycho girls.' thought Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha moved his desk and, sat down, he noticed that Kagome was looking away from him purposely.

"I know you don't want to work with me. But can't you at least look at me?" asked Inuyasha.

Turning around, Kagome said, "Happy? Now what do you want to do for the damn project?"

"Uh…I don't know?" said Inuyasha who hadn't really given the project a thought.

"Oh great! I'm working with a stupid prep. Just great!" said a frustrated and annoyed Kagome.

"Well I don't hear an idea coming from you either!" countered Inuyasha, who was a getting angry.

"You wanna hear an idea! Why don't you go shove a-"

**BRRRRLLLIIINNNNGGG!**

Smirking, Kagome said, "See ya." With that, Kagome grabbed her backpack and left.

Blood-boiling, Inuyasha grabbed his backpack, shoved his desk out of his way, and left.

'When I find you Kagome, I'm a make you wish you never talked back to me.' thought Inuyasha, as he went to go find Kagome.

Kagome was walking down the hall muttering about air-headed hanyou's (Yes, Inuyasha is a hanyou) when someone yelled, "Hey bitch!"

Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo marching down the hall after her.

'Oh, it's her.' thought Kagome. Then she just turned back and continued walking.

Kagome was at her locker when Kikyo grabbed her on the shoulder and shoved Kagome against the lockers.

"What the fuck is you problem bitch!" yelled Kagome with anger in her eyes.

"Mine! I was fuckin screaming you name and you just turned around and walked away!" yelled back Kikyo.

"FIRST, my name is KAGOME," said Kagome, as she pushed Kikyo off of her, "And I do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, answer to sluts like you." said Kagome.

"You bitch!" yelled Kikyo. She was about to slap Kagome, when Kagome grabbed her hand, twisted it, flung her over her shoulder, and began punching and kicking Kikyo. After Kikyo had a blood nose, a big bruise on her back, and a few scratch marks, Kagome dumped her in a closet and locked it.

When Kagome turned back, she saw a crowd had formed. Kagome just pushed her way through, but took notice of Inuyasha's face. He had his mouth so wide open, a fist could probably fit.

"That bitch is-"Kouga started but Ayame came in and said with admiration, "Awesome."

"What!" yelled Kouga, looking at his girlfriend with pure shock on his face.

"Oh come on. Somebody FINALLY kicked Kikyo's ass. Sure she's popular, somewhat, but no one REALLY likes her." Said Ayame. She looked at Kouga with eyes that clearly said, "Differ, and die."

"Now look what you did dog-turd. Your crush has go my girlfriend admiring her!" said Kouga with an un-happy look on his face.

"W-what! How is this MY fault? And who said I had a crush on Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha who was blushing a bit.

"Your hopeless Yash. I'm a go find Kagome. Bye Kouga, bye Yash, have a nice time battling this out." said Ayame as she went in the direction Kagome left.

When she left, the boys began arguing, not noticing that Kagura and Kanna had let Kikyo out. As Kikyo grabbed her stuff, she went after Kagome as well thinking, 'That bitch is going down.'

When Ayame found Kagome, she was sitting with Sango at the back corner of the Cafeteria. As she neared them, she heard Kagome telling Sango about the fight. When she was next to them, she gave a little cough. They both looked at her with a "What do you want." look.

"Um. Hi, my name's Ayame Wolfe. Look, I know you don't hang out with people like me," 'You got that right,' thought Kagome and Sango. "But I just wanna say that I thought it was awesome how you beat Kikyo's ass." finished Ayame, with stars in her eyes.

"Y-you did?" said Kagome, not believe what she was hearing.

"Yup." said Ayame nodding.

"Aren't you mad that Kagome beat Kikyo's ass up? I mean, she's like, one of you guys." said Sango eyeing Ayame skeptically.

"No way, she is SO not like us. Plus, I hate her." said Ayame, with hatred in her voice.

"Well, I guess not ALL preps are THAT bad." said Kagome.

Ayame was now smiling.

"Wanna come with us to the field. We're probably just gonna talk, maybe throw some shit at some sluts." said Sango.

"Okay, but I gotta find my boyfriend first." said Ayame.

Kagome and Sango gave her a look like, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Or not," said Ayame looking at Kagome and Sango, "Let's go then."

When they were near the door, Kagome in the front, Kikyo came out with a bucket full of red paint.

"EAT PAINT BITCH!" yelled Kikyo.

She dumped the paint all over Kagome and then ran.

Everybody in the lunchroom just watched. Kagome was shaking with anger when Ayame and Sango rushed her out of the door.

"Bring her to my locker, I have some spare clothes that I think she might fit." said Ayame. (Yes, she does have extra clothes. Some people my school bring 'em just in case. On w/ the story.)

When they reached Ayame's locker, Ayame grabbed clothes and shoes for Kagome.

After they brought Kagome to the restroom to get cleaned up and changed, Ayame and Sango waited for Kagome to come out.

"Are you done?" asked Sango.

"I am NOT coming out!" yelled Kagome through the stalls.

"Come on Kagome, can't stay here all day." said Ayame.

"Oh yes I can, just watch me." said Kagome stubbornly.

"Be that way." said Sango. Then Sango went into another stall, and climbed into Kagome's stall. After a few minutes of scrambling and yelping, Kagome's stall door opened, and Sango pushed Kagome out.

"Sango, you're mean!" said Kagome.

Ayame was smiling widely now. There stood Kagome in tight jeans with holes on the knee, a sparkle belt that didn't go through the holes and you tie at the side of the waist, a corset looking spaghetti tank top that was light pink with black lace over, and black flip flops.

"I am NOT going out there." said Kagome.

"Kagome, are you gonna let Kikyo have the satisfaction of knowing that she drove you into hiding!" yelled Sango.

"Screw Kikyo! AND she didn't make me. I'm hiding cause of what I'm wearing." countered Kagome.

Winking at Sango, Ayame said, "Fine Kagome, stay here."

Sango, didn't really understand why Ayame winked at her, so she yelled, "What!"

"Thank y-" Kagome started and then Ayame shoulder pushed Kagome out the door. Kaogme stumbled out but when she looked up, she saw Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha gapping at her.

**A/N: One word: Review. :)**


	4. Bodyguard

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and the gang, or Volcom, for now…lol.

**Reviewers: Flower Tears:** I'm sure it's possible 2 fight like that, but I don't think I would like 2 experience it, especially if that person was as mad as Kagome. Thanx 4 the review!

**crazycid: **Like I told you, here's the up-date. Hope u enjoy it!

**Inukagfreak101:** I'm glad u thought it's interesting and awesome.

**Kawii inu'no 45:** Yay, someone finds this fanfic funny. Hahaha, well here's the up-date!

**KagiHime: **Thanx u so much 4 the review! I'm sOoOoO happy that u love my story! Here's the up-date and I hope I get another review 4rom u!

**Inuyashaluver12345:** If only that was the solution to getting out of doing ANY project, whether it was w/ or w/out a partner. And wait no longer, here's the next chappie!

**A/N: Thank you 2 ever1 who reviewed/read my story! You all made me happy, especially the reviewers! Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

**Previously**

"_I am NOT going out there." said Kagome._

"_Kagome, are you gonna let Kikyo have the satisfaction of knowing that she drove you into hiding!" yelled Sango._

"_Screw Kikyo! AND she didn't make me. I'm hiding cause of what I'm wearing." countered Kagome._

_Winking at Sango, Ayame said, "Fine Kagome, stay here."_

_Sango, didn't really understand why Ayame winked at her, so she yelled, "What!"_

"_Thank y-" Kagome started and then Ayame shoulder pushed Kagome out the door. Kaogme stumbled out but when she looked up, she saw Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha gapping at her._

**End**

"AAAAHHH!" yelled Kagome as she dashed back into the restroom.

Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha were still gapping at the door when Ayame and Sango came out.

"What did you ass holes do!" demanded an angry Sango.

"Look," said Ayame, pointing at the boys, "Obviously they were staring at Kagome's new look."

"Boys." muttered Sango as she went back in to try and get Kagome to come out again.

Giggling, Ayame went over, kissed Kouga on the cheek, and went back in as well.

After all the girls went back into the restroom, Miroku whistled and said, "DAMN. Kagome has an AMAZING figure. Did you see those curves!" said Miroku with a dreamy look.

Inuyasha's blood boiled and…**BAM, BLAM, BOP.**

Kouga was laughing his butt off, while Miroku rubbed his head.

"Don't be thinking of Kagome in our sick fantacies." said Inuyasha with anger in his voice and eyes.

With mischief in his eyes again, Miroku said, "Oohh, I see, you want Kagome ALL for yourself."

"U-uh…"stuttered Inuyasha, looking around.

"Hah, Miroku got you dog-face." said Kouga with a smirk.

"Keh." said Inuyasha, looking the other way.

The boys were now leaning against the wall when out came the girls with Kagome in the front.

'Miroku was right. Those clothes flatter Kagome's curves perfectly. Ah, not again.' thought Inuyasha.

"Let's get to class now," said Ayame, as she hooked her arm with Kouga's.

Kagome stayed in the back, Inuyasha purposely stayed along side with Kagome. As they went down the hall, many boys were looking at Kagome, giving her cat-calls, and whistles. Kagome just kept her head down while Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs at them.

'How DARE they think perverted of MY Kagome.' thought an angry hanyou.

As they reached the center of the hall, Ayame and Miroku headed to math, Sango and Kouga went to P.E, and Inuyasha and Kagome went to the library for free period.

After the attendance was done, Inuyasha was going to talk to Kagome, but when he turned around, she was gone.

'Where'd she go?' thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha used his smelling ability to smell for someone with Vanilla and Jasmine. He found Kagome in the corner with her knees up to her chest, and her head in her arms.

As Inuyasha came up to her, he said, "Kagome?"

When she didn't answer, Inuyasha neeled down on one knee and said, "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome finally looked up and said, "I look like a fuckin whore in these clothes."

"Kagome, you don't. In fact, you look beautiful." said Inuyasha with a smile.

'You don't know how beautiful you do look.' thought Inuyasha.

"But, I don't want people LOOKING at me!" yelled Kagome.

"SSSHHHUUU." said the librarian with a stern look.

Kagome gave her the finger which earned her a gasp from the librarian.

"They won't. I'll make sure of that. Call me your bodyguard." said Inuyasha who puffed out his chest.

"Why?" asked Kagome. "I mean, I always yell at you for talking to me."

"Yeah, but, this is a one time deal, for now." said Inuyasha, winking at her.

Kagome blushed a bit but looked away.

'Why am I blushing! UGH!' thought Kagome.

Inuyasha saw her blush and smirked, 'Maybe she DOES like me.' thought Inuyasha.

For the rest of the period, Inuyasha and Kagome talked but made sure not to talk about her personal stuff. When free period was over, they headed to art to meet up with the rest of the gang. When they were inside, Kagome and Sango sat in the back corner, Inuyasha and Miroku sat next to Kagome and Sango's table, and Ayame and Kouga next to Inuyasha's.

"Okay class, today you will be drawing a picture of whatever you like, understand?" asked Mr. Totosai. (I don't know why I chose him to be the art teacher but…2 bad. Lol. On w/ the story.

When everyone nodded, he said, "Begin."

**Half an Hour Later…**

"What did you draw Kagome?" asked Sango.

"This." said Kagome, as she gave Sango her drawing to look at.

Laughing, Sango said, "You drew yourself on a dragon who's spitting fireballs at your mother!"

"Can't blame a girl for dreaming." said Kagome, who took a look at Sango's picture.

"I see you drew a picture of you killing Miroku. Why?" asked Kagome.

"That bastard touched my butt three times today!" said Sango with anger.

"Did you beat him up?" asked Kagome, who put her drawing away.

"Hell yeah, but I'm guessing too many girls hit that hentai cause he was only out for a few minutes." said Sango with a sad tone.

While the girls talked about torturing preps, the boys were showing each other their pictures too.

"Done." said Miroku with a smile.

"So what did you draw that you're so happy about?" asked Inuyasha eyeing him skeptically.

"Here," said Miroku, handing Inuyasha his picture.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Inuyasha as he placed the picture down. "You drew girls surrounding you.

"Of course," said Miroku with another dreamy look.

"But, why did you draw yourself touching Sango's butt?" asked Inuyasha with a questioning look.

"Cause she has a nice, firm ass." said Miroku proudly.

"How do you, never mind, don't even wanna know." said Inuyasha, who was shaking his head.

"Well I see you too drew someone. You too drew a girl, but a specific one. One named Kagome Higurashi." said Miroku with a smirk.

"S-so, at least I didn't draw a dozen girls." said Inuyasha who was blushing.

"You like her THAT much?" asked Miroku.

"Wha-what ya mean?" asked Inuyasha, giving Miroku a questioning look.

"You drew her in the park, smiling, with a flowerbed shaped in heart. If that's not liking her a lot then I'd be scared to see what is." said Miroku.

Inuyasha just kept quiet, silently kicking himself for drawing a flowerbed shaped like a heart.

"Look, although I don't get how you could like her, you chance is here. You said you two are doing a project right?" said Miroku.

After Inuyasha nodded, Miroku said, "Well, get to know her."

"I know THAT, you idiot. But Kagome's different. She doesn't open up to just ANYONE. I think she only tells Sango, and even then, I doubt she tells Sango everything.

"Don't worry man, you'll get her." said Miroku. (Inuyasha has liked Kagome since Elementary school.)

**Over at Ayame and Kouga's table…**

"So we're on for tonight for movies and dinner?" asked Kouga while drawing.

"Yup." said Ayame, while blowing on her painting.

"Cool." said Kouga as he finished his drawing.

**BBBLLLRRRIIINNNGGG**

After Kagome handed in her drawing, she said bye to Sango and headed out the school doors, earning more cat calls and whistles from boys.

'Perverted Preps.' thought Kagome with disgust.

While Kagome was walking, Inuyasha yelled, "Wait!"

"Huh?" but before Kagome turned around, Inuyasha was next to her.

"What do you want Takahashi?" asked Kagome with a bored expression.

"I thought I told you. It's Inuyasha, and I'm walking you home." said Inuyasha like he did this everyday.

"Woah there preppy boy, no way. I already have to do a project with you. No one said about you walking with me." said Kagome frantically.

"True, but I said I was your bodyguard, so, I'm protecting you. Now let's go." said Inuyasha, pushing Kagome.

"B-but, oh what's the use." said Kagome, who was being still being pushed.

During their walk, Kagome began to get cold but tired to cover it. But Inuyasha noticed, so he lagged behind, got his black jacket that had the word Volcom in green on the back and then placed it on Kagome's shoulder.

"W-what?" Kagome said, as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Thought you would get cold," said Inuyasha softly.

Inuyasha gave a cough and then said, "Get going."

Kagome looked at the jacket, then said to Inuyasha," Thank You." And began walking again.

Inuyasha smiled and began walking again too. When they reached Kagome's house, she said good-bye and entered. When she was inside her mother sneered at her and said, "Had a good time fucking? Is that what you change into for men to want you? You pathetic slut!"

"Me? A slut? Bitch, look at yourself. You're a walking, talking whore. Any man could fuck you as long as they give you, what, a penny?" said Kagome coldly.

Her mother slapped her, but Kagome felt nothing.

"That's all you can do right? Hit me? Well guess what, it doesn't hurt. Why don't you just go back out there and get knocked up." with that, Kagome went to her room and slammed the door.

When Kagome turned around, she noticed a white note on her bed. She picked it up, read it, and instantly dropped it.

"I've found you." It said.

**A/N:** **That's the end of this chapter. Plz REVIEW. :)**


	5. Suicide or Not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and the gang but if I could, I would.

**Reviewers: inuyasha12345:** I'm glad u liked it. Well, I want to REALLY tell u whether you're right or wrong but…I don't wanna ruin da "surprise." So read the chappie and you'll know whether your guess was correct or not.

**lunerfox: **Yay, u luved it! lol. Well here's the up-date, hope u like it!

**Flower Tears: **I know I made Inuyasha like that, sigh, if only all boys in real life were like that. Hahahaha.

**Kawaii inu'no 45:** Cliffies r awesome bcuz they make u so caught up in2 the story. I wuv 'em 2! Lol. Were here's the up-date, hope u like it 2!

**Inukagfreak101:** Hm…ur guess MIGHT b right…lol. U'll hav 2 read this chappie 2 find out. Hahaha. Well I guess the suspense will no longer kill u bcuz HERE'S the up-date.

**Little Star:** AwWwW, thanx u! I will continue my hardest 2 plz u and every1 of my reviewers and readers!

**INULoverVAstyle:** I'm happy that u like it! Well here's the up-date and I think it was quick?...hahaha.

**inuyasha loves kagome 13:** YAY, my story is one of ur favorites! YIPE! Hahaha. That made me SUPER happy. Hehehe. Well here's my up-date.

**Tearless Soul:** I'm planning on havin Inuyasha winnin her heart. Lol. I hope u'll continue luvin this story bcuz da more ppl dat love it, the more it'll make me wanna up-date.

**A/N: THANX U 2 ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! U all made me sOoOoO happy! I know I'm always sayin I'm glad, happy but it's bcuz u DO make me happy. Here's the next chappie, I hope u all luv it.**

**Previously:**

_Inuyasha smiled and began walking again too. When they reached Kagome's house, she said good-bye and entered. When she was inside her mother sneered at her and said, "Had a good time fucking? Is that what you change into for men to want you? You pathetic slut!"_

"_Me? A slut? Bitch, look at yourself. You're a walking, talking whore. Any man could fuck you as long as they give you, what, a penny?" said Kagome coldly._

_Her mother slapped her, but Kagome felt nothing._

"_That's all you can do right? Hit me? Well guess what, it doesn't hurt. Why don't you just go back out there and get knocked up." with that, Kagome went to her room and slammed the door._

_When Kagome turned around, she noticed a white note on her bed. She picked it up, read it, and instantly dropped it._

"_I've found you." It said._

**End**

"Well isn't this great," muttered Kagome, as she sat on the floor of her bed, "My life is going to end before I turn eighteen."

"Who would help Naraku break out though?" wondered Kagome, as she tilted her head back.

As Kagome continued to wonder, she began to slowly fall asleep.

**Kagome's Dream**

_**BAM BAM BOOM**_

"_DADDY!" yelled little Kagome in a blue blood soaked dress._

_When she reached Mr. Higurashi, he was bleeding heavily in the chest._

"_Ka-kagome, p-p-princess," said her father weakly, as he placed his left hand on her cheek. _

"_Ye-yes daddy." said Kagome, who was crying._

"_Pl-please, l-eave daddy and g-go," said Mr. H._

"_N-no d-daddy, I won't," protested Kagome who was shaking._

"_P-lease, last th-thing I a-ask of yo-you p-princess. G-go on a li-ve." said Mr. H, who was now coughing._

"_O-kay daddy." said Kagome, who was still sobbing._

_Then the hand that was on Kagome's cheek went limp and fell._

"_DAAADDDYYY!" yelled little Kagome._

**End Dream**

"AAAHHH!" yelled Kagome as she woke up with a start.

'Why am I having that dreaming about that again?' thought a frustrated Kagome.

Kagome had sweat all over her forehead and as she looked at her clock it was 6:20 am.

'Time for another day in the hell hole.' thought Kagome.

As Kagome grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, she realized she still had Inuyasha's jacket on.

Taking it off, Kagome dressed in black baggy jeans, a black shirt that in white said "Vans," a black leather bracelet with spikes, and her black converse.

After placing Ayame's clothes in a bag, placing it in her backpack, and holding Inuyasha's jacket she headed out.

When Kagome entered the school doors, there were pictures of her and Inuyasha in the library. The posters said, "Outsider's a WHORE!"

Everyone began talking about her when she came though the door. People were saying things like, "She only dresses like that to cover up who she really is."

But Kagome didn't pay attention and just walked to her locker not caring if people pointed at her or insulted her. But as she opened her locker, she jumped back. There was a bloody knife that said, "You're Next."

Right then, Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder.

"Aahh!" yelled Kagome.

Then Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha.

"What are YOU doing here Takahashi?" demanded Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "How many times do I got to say this, the names Inuyasha. And I came here to say hi, ask you have you seen the posters and…what has got you so scared?" questioned Inuyasha as he tried to look into her locker.

"Yes I've seen the damn posters and nothing is making me scared." snapped Kagome as she hastly shut her locker.

But as she looked at Inuyasha's face, she knew he wasn't convinced. Then Kagome remembered Inuyasha's jacket. She handed it to him and said, "Uh, here's your jacket. Thanks for uh…letting me borrow it. Now you said the word hi, so bye." With that said, Kagome left to class.

'What's with her?' thought Inuyasha as he watched her go into Mr. Myouga's class. He took one more glance at Kagome's locker and then went to class as well.

After Inuyasha took the seat next to Kagome again, Mr. Myouga walked in and said, "Okay class, continue working on your project."

Kagome was about to say something, when Mr. Myouga looked at Kagome and said, "And no Miss. Higurashi, you must work with Mr. Takahashi."

Kagome slumped back in her seat and scowled, while Inuyasha moved his desk. Taking his seat, Inuyasha said, "Look, I gave in some thoughts to the project," 'Well Sesshomaru did.' though Inuyasha, who had swallowed up his pride and asked his brother for help the other night. "And I was thinking of doing it on the Feudal Era combined with us."

"H-huh?" said Kagome, who kept thinking back to the knife in her locker.

"We do a diorama of a certain place in the feudal era. And since we don't exactly know how people used to look like in those times, we can put OUR faces." said Inuyasha. (They just don't know how they look like okay. On w/ the story.)

"Yeah, whatever." said Kagome, who still wasn't really listening.

'What's wrong with her? She's not like herself today. She didn't even give me one insulting remark.' thought Inuyasha.

"Kagome are yo-"

**BLLIIINNNGGG!**

The rest of Inuyasha's sentence was drowned out by the bell.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and left.

"DAMN BELL!" yelled Inuyasha, as he shoved his desk so hard it fell.

"Detention Mr. Takahashi." said Mr. Myouga, handing Inuyasha a pink paper.

Inuyasha snatched the paper, grabbed his backpack, and stomped out.

As Inuyasha headed to P.E, his thoughts kept wandering back to Kagome's strange behavior and how she acted earlier at her locker.

'What's in there?' thought a curious Inuyasha.

Kagome was heading to P.E, when someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her into a closet.

"What the-" then a hand covered Kagome's mouth.

Kagome was trying to break free from the person's grasp when that person said in her ear, "Did you like my present in your locker?"

Kagome froze.

"It's a present from Naraku. He's out of jail bitch, and he's coming for you, just like he was coming for your father." said the person, while he glided the blade of a knife on Kagome's face.

Kagome's fist was clenching as he continued, "Wonder what your father would've said if he was still here. But no, he's gone because of you. A weak, pathe- " **BOOM!**

Kagome's hand was glowing pink and she was shaking. The man had hit the corner and was almost unconscious.

She went over to the man and said with anger, "You go tell Naraku to go to hell."

With that, Kagome left, and headed to the roof.

As Inuyasha came out of the locker room, he wore a blue basket ball shorts, a white wife beater, and white adidas. The first thing Inuyasha saw were the girls running laps, well, not all girls.

'Where's Kagome!' thought a frantic Inuyasha.

When all the girls came back from running and he saw no Kaogme, he rushed out the gym, leaving behind a confused class.

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the roof thinking about what the man had said to her in the closet.

"I am weak and pathetic." said Kagome sadly.

Kagome stood up and looked down.

"I'm the reason why my father died. I'm the reason why my family fell apart. I'm to blame for everything." said Kagome, as she thought grimly about how her life had changed from happy to sorrow.

'Maybe, I should end my life before Naraku does.' thought Kagome, finding the bottom of the building very interesting.

Then she had a flashback of what her father said before he died.

'Why is it that EVERYTIME I want to die what he said fuckin comes back.' thought a frustrated and angry Kagome.

Kagome was about to step down when the roof door burst open. It surprised Kagome and she lost her balance.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw her begin to fall.

**A/N: I hope u all liked this chappie. Review, plz :)**


	6. Water Fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and the gang…presently.

**Reviewers: inuyashaluver12345: **Yeah, u did get it rite. Hahaha. Well u don't have to wait any more bcuz, here's da new chappie. Lol. YAY, u added it 2 favorites! I'm even happier now!

**lunerfox: **Don't sweat it, it happenz 2 all of us whether we want it to happen or not. Well here's the next chappie, hope u lik it.

**23kags23:** I'm glad u think it's a great story. Thanx 4 the review, hope 2 get another one.

**Kawii inu'no 45: **I don't know…I COULD make Inuyasha evil the end…dun dun dun. Lol. U'll hav 2 read this chapter 2 find out.

**Tearless Soul: **Y is Naraku after Kagome… oO hahaha. It will all b revealed soon, but keep guessin, cuz u never know, mayb after a while he WON'T b after her…lol.

**INULoverVAstyle:** Well here's the up-date. Hope u think this is good 2!

**A/N: Thanxs every1 4 reviewin and reading! U all made me happy! I'm sorri I couldn't up-date earlier, my sis used the computer and made the program wack. So I had 2 type it all over again. Well I hope u all like this chappie. And don't 4get 2 review!**

**Previously On: I Live in a Messed Up World**

"_I'm the reason why my father died. I'm the reason why my family fell apart. I'm to blame for everything." said Kagome, as she thought grimly about how her life had changed from happy to sorrow._

'_Maybe, I should end my life before Naraku does.' thought Kagome, finding the bottom of the building very interesting._

_Then she had a flashback of what her father said before he died._

'_Why is it that EVERYTIME I want to die what he said fuckin comes back.' thought a frustrated and angry Kagome._

_Kagome was about to step down when the roof door burst open. It surprised Kagome and she lost her balance._

"_KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw her begin to fall._

**End**

Inuyasha used his demonic speed and jumped down the building, with one hand still clutching the side of the roof. He caught Kagome with his right hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha, as he looked at Kagome.

As Kagome nodded, Inuyasha felt his grip slacken on the edge. He dug his claws into it, but he knew that they would fall eventually. Inuyasha looked around and noticed an open window near the side of building.

"Kagome," called out Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Kagome, who was trying to hold on to Inuyasha's right hand.

"I'm going to swing you over to that open window. You see it?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome, turned her head as much as she could and saw a little opening.

"Uh huh." replied Kagome.

"When I say now, let go and go inside that classroom and don't leave until I get there, okay?" said Inuyasha, who was trying to dig his claws deeper onto the edge.

Kagome noddd but thought, 'Is he crazy! This'll NEVER work!'

Inuyasha began swinging his right arm back and forth, each time getting closer to the wall. But then, he felt himself slowly loosing his grip on the edge.

Seeing that they were already really close to the window, Inuyasha yelled out, "NOW!"

With a long swing, he felt Kagome let go. Inuyasha turn around and saw Kagome hanging on the window sill and then saw her climb in.

Inuyasha was busy making sure Kagome was alright, that he didn't notice that the part of the roof that he was holdin onto was coming apart. Then, as Inuyasha felt himself slowly, going becoming farther and farther from the top of the roof he realized that the building was not going to support his weight. Inuyasha then used his right hand to grab another part of the roof, moved his left hand onto the roof, and pushed himself back up. After he stood up, Inuyasha rushed down the roof stairs to get to Kagome.

As Kagome climbed through the window, she was brushing herself off not noticing the stares she earned from everyone in the class. Then, as she looked up, she saw everyone just looking at her with wide eyes.

"What're you all looking at?" snapped Kagome.

Then Kagome said, "BOO!" and the whole class ran out of the classroom, including the teacher, leaving behind a tornado of papers.

Kagome was snickering about wimpy kids and teachers, when Inuyasha ran into the classroom and swept her into a warm embrace.

"Kagome, what were you doing up at the roof! Do you know how worried I was?" said Inuyasha with a little anger and concern in his voice.

"I-I," Kagome was out of words and blushing.

"Don't you ever leave my side Kagome." said Inuyasha, as he looked at Kagome with serious eyes.

As Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she saw genuine concern and…love?

'How can this be happening! I mean it's Inu-NO, TAKAHASHI! How can I be falling for him! I CAN'T like him. He's a fuckin PREP!' thought a frantic Kagome.

But as Kagome looked at Inuyasha again, all she could do is nod. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in their embrace until the bell rang.

"Come on Kagome, lunch time." said Inuyasha, as he sadly stepped away from Kagome.

But they never made it to lunch. Right when they were going to enter the cafeteria, the school speakers came on and said, "Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi, please report to the principal's office immediately."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before heading to the office.

As they entered the office, the secretaries shook their heads at them. As they entered principal's office and closed the door, the principal yelled, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING UP IN THE ROOF! AND WHY DID YOU CLIMB INTO A CLASSROOM!" as he pointed at Kagome.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome opened their mouths but instantly closed them when the principal said, "I don't want to hear it. Both of you will serve detention, TODAY, after school. Go to the cafeteria after your last class."

Inuyasha was going to say he already had detention when the principal said, "Takahashi, I already know you got detention from Mr. Myouga. You'll be doing THAT, on Friday. Dismissed." said the principal, who was pointing to the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha stomped out the door, but not before they slammed the door, HARD.

Kagome was muttering about toupee principals having sticks up their asses, as she walked to Mr. Toutosai's class.

While Inuyasha was fuming about getting in trouble for saving Kagome's life.

'I saved her life man! And what happens! I get detention. You save a fuckin person's life and you get in trouble!' thought an angry Inuyasha.

'But it was worth it…I got to hug Kagome…GAH, I need to let my anger out, where's Miroku?' thought Inuyasha as he followed Kagome into the art room.

When the bell finally rang, Inuyasha and Kagome went into the cafeteria. Right when they opened the double doors, the principal thrust a bucket with soap and sponges inside to each of them.

Inuyasha and Kagome gave him a confused look.

The principal sighed and said, "I want you two to clean the cafeteria floors. When you're done, place them back in the janitor's closet. Got it?"

After they both nodded, Kagome began to clean the right side, Inuyasha cleaned the left, and the principal left.

**One Hour Later**

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were cleaning the center of the floor. When Inuyasha was done, he lied back as he watched Kagome trying to get rid of a spot of spaghetti sauce. Then an idea struck Inuyasha.

Inuyasha retrieved his sponge which was full of dirty water from his bucket. Then he silently crept behind Kagome and…twisted it so all the water came down Kagome's back.

Kagome yelled and then whipped her head toward Inuyasha with anger in her eyes. Then an evil thought came over Kagome.

"Inuyasha." said Kagome, in a sing song voice.

Inuyasha gulped as he took steps back.

Then Kagome got her bucket of dirty water and dumped all over Inuyasha's face.

Thus began the Inuyasha and Kagome water fight.

When the water fight ended, both Kagome and Inuyasha was soaked to the bone.

Inuyasha was shaking water off himself (Like dogs do) when Kagome began laughing for the first time in nine years.

Inuyasha turned around and said, "You're laughing because…"

"Haha, you, ha, shake yourself, like a, haha, dog!" exclaimed Kagome as she began laughing on the floor.

Inuyasha blushed and then another idea came to him. While Kagome continued laughing on the floor, he lunged at her and began tickling her stomach.

"Get, hahaha, off!" yelled Kagome, who was now having tears in her eyes.

"Yell mercy!" said Inuyasha, who couldn't get enough of Kagome's laughter.

'When she laughs, it's like she's back to her old self.' thought Inuyasha, with a smile on his face.

"N-n-never!" yelled Kagome, as she tried to get Inuyasha off of her.

Then Inuyasha went to her ear and said, "Are you sure?"

Kagome blushed and said, "F-fine, mercey, N-now get off."

As Inuyasha got off of her, Kagome thought, 'Now he's getting me to blush 24/7! This is SO wrong.'

As Kagome got off the ground and looked around, she groaned.

"Now look at what you did Takahashi The place is filled has water all over the place." said Kagome.

"My fault! You played a part in the water fight too! And for the last time, the names INUYASHA!" yelled Inuyasha.

"But you shook yourself like a dog. Now we'll have to do this all over again." said Kagome, ignoring about him correcting her about his name.

"Keh. That all you worried about? The water will evaporate. It's so fuckin hot. Look, my house is closer and we DO need to start on the history project and your soaked along with me. So…wanna come over to my house?" asked Inuyasha, who was trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

Kagome was eyeing him for anything suspicious.

'Well, we DO need to do the project…Not like I WANNA go.' thought Kagome, who was trying to convince herself.

"Okay." replied Kagome.

"Let's go then." said Inuyasha, who was smiling in the inside.

As Inuyasha and Kagome left, not bothering to put away the supplies like they were suppose to, they didn't notice the person in the bushes watching them.

'So the girl has made friend with a hanyou. This makes the game even more interesting.' thought the person, as he disappeared from the bush.

**A/N: Hope u all liked this chappie. Do u all want Kagome and Inuyasha to kiss next chappie? Tell me. And don't 4get, Review!**


	7. Kiss Under the Stars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and the gang so don't sue.

**Reviewers: inukag101: **I'm glad u luv this story. I'm sorri I didn't up-date sooner, but I hope u still enjoy this chappie.

**KagomesSisInuLover:** YAY, another person luvs this story. Hahahaha. Well I unno will they…u gotta read this chappie 2 find out.

**INULoverVAstyle: **Hm…will Inuyasha and Kagome kiss… O.o Gonna hav 2 read on 2 find out.

**lunerfox:** Kisses r DAT good! Hahaha, well if u read u'll find out if they do.

**Kawii inu'no 45:** Well here's the up-date, I hope u like it. Kissin? Well as I told others, jus read.

**inuyashaluver12345: **Hahaha, I get wut u were saying. You're a twin? DAT'S AWESOME! I hope u enjoy this chappie.

**Tearless Soul: **Yeah, I would b fun if it was real…Man, now I want a water fight. LOL.

**A/N: Well here's the up-date. I'm sorri it took a while but I'm still doin my h.s. project/presentation thingy and it's takin my time. But I'm almost finish so I'll hav more time 2 up-date. I hope u all enjoy this next chappie!**

**Previously:**

"_Keh. That all you worried about? The water will evaporate. It's so fuckin hot. Look, my house is closer and we DO need to start on the history project and your soaked along with me. So…wanna come over to my house?" asked Inuyasha, who was trying to make it sound as casual as possible._

_Kagome was eyeing him for anything suspicious._

'_Well, we DO need to do the project…Not like I WANNA go.' thought Kagome, who was trying to convince herself._

"_Okay." replied Kagome._

"_Let's go then." said Inuyasha, who was smiling in the inside._

_As Inuyasha and Kagome left, not bothering to put away the supplies like they were suppose to, they didn't notice the person in the bushes watching them._

'_So the girl has made friend with a hanyou. This makes the game even more interesting.' thought the person, as he disappeared from the bush._

**End**

While Inuyasha and Kagome walked to Inuyasha's house, they didn't say anything.

'Damn, this is WAY to quiet.' thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "So…uh…what do you normally do, like after school?"

Kagome looked at him as if something just crawled up his ass. Then she said, "Go home, lock my door, do a little homework, play music, eat, cuss at my mother, and sleep. The end."

"You ONLY cuss out your mother?" said Inuyasha, who meant it as a joke.

But then Kagome said bitterly," I ONLY live with my fuckin mother. My little brother lives with my grandfather."

Inuyasha then asked," What about your father?"

Then he saw a sad look go over Kagome's face and then he said quickly, "Uh never mind. It's none of my business."

"No, it's alright. I don't care anymore." lied Kagome.

Everything was silent again when Inuyasha said, "That's my house"

Kagome looked at the house in front of her and thought, 'Why am I not surprised.'

As Inuyasha led her to the front door, she saw half a dozen cars in the drive way. When they were inside, Kagome noticed they had marble stairs that led to many floors above. In the living room, there was a crème colored leather couches and a big plasma t.v. There was a mantel on the back wall with various pictures of their family on vacation. But then, there was an interesting picture.

Kagome walked up to the mantel and took the picture off the mantel. Kagome looked at it for three seconds and her eyes stayed there. Then Inuyasha came back from the kitchen and saw Kagome with wide eyes.

He walked over to her and asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

He saw the picture in her hand and blushed. Inuyasha began trying to snatch the picture out of Kagome's grasp but she kept switching the picture from hand to hand. Kagome then said, "W-why a-a-are you ru-uning through the sp-sp-sprinklers NAKED!"

Inuyasha was now really red but when he was trying to give an excuse, Kagome said, "And why is there another boy NAKED with you," pointing to the picture again. Then she exclaimed," WERE YOU GAY AS A CHILD!"

"WHAT! I was NOT GAY as kid." said Inuyasha, who was now mad.

"Then who is this!" asked Kagome who placed the picture in front of Inuyasha.

'I like a gay guy.' thought a miserable Kagome. (I jus wanna say dat I hav NOTHIN against gay ppl, it's just part of this chappie ok. On w/ the story.)

Inuyasha mumbled, "It's my half brother."

"What?" asked Kagome, who hadn't heard him.

But Inuyasha thought she did it on purpose and yelled, "IT'S MY HALF-BROTHER!"

"T-there's t-two of y-you," stuttered Kagome with wide eyes.

"Why must life be so cruel as to create TWO of YOU," said Kagome.

"HEY!" snapped Inuyasha, who was sad that she'd say that.

"Whatever, so let's do this fuckin project so I can leave faster." said Kagome, as she placed the picture back on the mantel.

'Yeah right. Like you WANNA leave. No, BAD Kagome.' thought Kagome.

"Oh, uh right. Let's go to my room," said Inuyasha, who had forgotten all about the project.

As Inuyasha brought Kagome to his room, he told her what all the floors were. The second floor was the guest area. It was purely for the people who stayed over night at their house. The third for all their games and where they watched movies. The fourth floor was Inuyasha's. The fifth was his half brother's. Whose name was Sesshomaru. (We all knew dat but Kagome didn't. On w/ the story.) And the sixth floor was Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi's.

When they reached the fourth floor, Kagome noticed there was a gold sign on the side that said, "Inuyasha's Floor."

'Show-off.' thought Kagome.

Inuyasha walked all the way to the end of the hall way, opened the double doors and said, "This is my room."

As Kagome walked in, she looked around and scoffed.

"Another typical rich boy's room. Why is it that you people choose rooms that are as big as an apartment yet you know you can't fill up all the space," said Kagome, as she sat on Inuyasha's king sized bed.

"You're so different from other girls. Others would be gapping and raving about my room," said Inuyasha, as he dropped his backpack in a corner.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to be one of those dumb bimbos." said Kagome, who just dropped her backpack on his bed.

"Well let's get started on the project then," said Inuyasha as he grabbed an armful of art supplies.

Inuyasha and Kagome worked for three hours and then they finished.

"Finished! I've NEVER done ANY homework for three hours." said Kagome, as she sat back.

"Keh, at least we're done." said Inuyasha, as he placed the project on his desk.

After they put everything away, Kagome looked at the clock.

'6:30…wonder if the bitch realized I wasn't home.' thought Kagome.

Kagome shrugged, and picked up her backpack and said, "I'm gonna go home now Takahashi. See ya."

"Wait!" said Inuyasha, as he went to intercept Kagome.

Kagome turned around and gave him a "what," look.

"Uh…aren't your um…clothes still wet? Inuyasha asked.

'That was fuckin LAME! I sound like a dumb ass,' thought Inuyasha.

Kaogme looked at him with a weird look and said, "A little, most of it evaporated. Why?"

"Uh…you still shouldn't walk around in wet clothes. Come back to my room and I'll let you borrow some of my clothes." said Inuyasha, as he dashed back to his room.

'What is with everyone letting me borrow their clothes?' thought Kagome as she walked back to his room.

"Here," said Inuyasha, holding out a bundle of clothes.

"The bathroom is the door across my room." said Inuyasha, as he pointed to the white door.

"Thank you captain obvious." said Kagome, as she went to the door.

As Kagome opened the door, she sighed.

'Another room that is WAY too big.' thought Kagome.

The bathroom was almost as big as Inuyasha's. It had a tiled floor with a marble sink and a cabinet/mirror. Then there was a glass double door on the side. Inside it there were two showers (Just the shower head thing where water comes out.) one left wall and another on the right wall. In the center was a Jacuzzi and next to it was the towel rack.

Kagome locked the door and changed into the black wife beater that hung to her curves well, and white basketball shorts that went a little past her knee.

When Kagome came out, she went into Inuyasha's room to tell Inuyasha she was leaving. But he wasn't there.

"Inuyasha?" called Kagome as she went down the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome when she reached the game/entertainment floor.

"inuyash-"Kagome stopped her sentence when she reached the living room and saw Inuyasha and three people talking.

As Kaogme stepped off the stair, Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. He said something to the three people and went over to Kagome. The three people then turned to look at Kagome.

"Uh…hello." said Kagome, who was feeling uncomfortable with the people staring at her.

Mom, Dad, Sesshomaru, meet Kagome, my uh…history project partner." said Inuyasha.

"ONLY history project partner?" said Sesshomaru with one eyebrow arched.

Inuyasha gave him a glare.

"Oh hello dear." said Mrs. Takahashi with a smile.

'She's all smiles.' thought Kagome.

"It's uh, nice meeting all of you?" said Kagome.

"Will you be staying for dinner dear? It's dinner time and it'd be a pleasure if you stayed." said Mrs. Takahashi warmly.

"Well, uh, I." said Kagome

"Nonsense, stay, it would be our pleasure to have you stay." said Mr. Takahashi.

Kagome turned to look at him and gapped.

She pointed at Mr. Takahashi, then Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

"You, a-and h-h-him, and him. You-You." stuttered Kagome, lost for words.

"It's not polite to point." said Inuyasha to Kagome in her ear.

"I don't care." snapped Kagome.

"Why do you three look so ALIKE! Are you a triplet! Wasn't it bad enough when I thought there was TWO of you. Now there's THREE!" yelled Kagome.

Mr. Takahashi let out a warm laugh, even Sesshomaru had an amused look.

"No dear, we are not triplets. You see, we are demons, and in Inuyasha's case, a hanyou. We age, slower. THAT is why we look, er…similar." said Mr. Takahashi.

"Oooooh." said Kagome.

'Don't I feel stupid.' thought Kagome.

"Well now that that matter has been dealt with, let's eat dinner. And I won't take no for an answer." said Mrs. Takahashi, facing Kagome.

Kagome just sighed and nodded.

"Aw, don't be like that. Two more hours with me isn't THAT bad is it?" asked Inuyasha, as they walked to the dining room.

"You have NO idea." replied Kagome.

'Why do I feel like I'm on a Meet the Parents show.' thought Kagome.

But when she looked at Inuyasha she thought, 'Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought.'

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha during dinner. The dinner went well. Except Kagome and Inuyasha's elbow or hand would brush against each other and they would blush and looking the other way.

But during dessert, Sesshomaru asked, "So Inuyasha, mind telling us why Kagome is wearing YOUR clothes?"

Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi looked up, Inuyasha spit his desert out, and Kagome chocked on her soda.

"B-because you see, w-we had detention and-" stuttered Inuyasha.

"Water fight!" finished Kagome.

"Yeah, We uh, got into a water fight. So, that's why." said Inuyasha.

"Uh huh." said Sesshomaru, with a non-believing look.

"Keh." said Inuyasha.

"Um…I'm a go back to Inuyasha's room." said Kagome quickly.

With that said, she hurriedly left the dining room and bolted up to Inuyasha's room.

"Thanks Sesshomaru! You made her leave!" yelled Inuyasha, as he stormed out of the dining room.

"Kagome?" called Inuyasha.

Then he saw her outside his balcony with her knees up, arms locked, over her knees.

"Hey," said Inuyasha, "What ya doing?"

"Just looking at the stars." said Kagome, never taking her eyes off of the stars.

"You like stars?" asked Inuyasha, as he sat beside Kagome.

"It reminds me of my father. We used to look at them together all the time." said Kagome, as she took her eyes off the stars and looked at her knees.

"O-oh." said Inuyasha, not knowing how to answer.

Everything was silent until Kagome began, "You know, my father was a doctor. He specialized with children. He always was busy, but no matter how busy, he found ways to spend time with me and Souta, my little bro. That was until, HE came." said Kagome angridly.

"HE took my father away. HE made my life a living hell. HE made my mother into a grade A bitch." Kagome began to cry no matter how much she tried not to.

"N-now, I ha-have no one. No-no one to care for, no would ca-care if I was alive or d-dead, to l-love." said Kagome, who said the last part softly.

Then Inuyasha roughly grabbed her arms and lifted her chin. Kagome saw anger and love in his eyes.

"Don't you EVER, EVER say that. You DO have someone that cares for you. Me. said Inuyasha, bringing closer.

"I DEFINITELY care if you die." said Inuyasha, bring her closer.

"And I truly and most definitely love you." said Inuyasha softly.

Kagome shook her head and said, "No you don't. Your just saying that to make me feel better. I don't need you pity."

Inuyasha made her be face to face three inches away and said, "Don't you EVER doubt my feeling for you. I love you damn it."

With that, he closed the distance between them and kissed her hard but with love.

Kagome's eyes widened.

'He-he does love me.' thought Kagome.

And then she closed her eyes and kissed him back with love as well.

As they kissed, a shooting star passed thru the sky.

**A/N: I hope u all luved this chappie!Review!**


	8. Suprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang…but mayb in the future…**

**Reviewers: Kagome10678: **I'm glad u thought it was sweet. Here's the up-date,hope u like it

**inuyashaluver12345:** Hahahaha, I'll have to take your word 4 it. Lol. Thanx, I personally would like to see a shooting star but I never got 2 and here I make Inuyasha and Kagome have one and they don't even see it. Hahahha, well I hope u like this next chappie!

**INULoverVAstyle: **Here's the up-date I hope u like it.

**kiss my eyes n lay me 2 sleep:** AwWwWwW, I'm being luved. Hahaha, well here's the up-date, I hope luved even more.

**Kawii inu'no 45: **Yes, the pair FINALLY kissed. Hahahaha. I unno, I could make Kagome's mother bcome sweet again or something. Hahahaha, read and find out.

**Tearless Soul: **Lol, I'm glad u luved that chappie. Yeah, I'm luv romance stories 2. Lol. I hope u like this chappie 2

**A/N: Well here's the next chappie. Thanx 2 every1 dat reviewed and read. I hope u all luv this next chappie and don't 4get, review:) **

**Previously**

_Kagome shook her head and said, "No you don't. Your just saying that to make me feel better. I don't need you pity."_

_Inuyasha made her be face to face three inches away and said, "Don't you EVER doubt my feeling for you. I love you damn it."_

_With that, he closed the distance between them and kissed her hard but with love._

_Kagome's eyes widened._

'_He-he does love me.' thought Kagome._

_And then she closed her eyes and kissed him back with love as well._

_As they kissed, a shooting star passed thru the sky._

**End**

As they parted, Kagome backed up a little and said, "That shouldn't have happened."

"What!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Look Inuyasha, we're two different people, different worlds. You live in a glorious world. I live in a messed up world. You're destined to be, "Mr. Popular," loved by others. I'm SCORNED by people." said Kagome, sad and angrily.

"I don't give a DAMN about me being popular!" yelled Inuyasha.

He grabbed Kagome and said, "I CARE about you."

'NO! It will NEVER work!' thought Kagome sadly.

"Don't you see Inuyasha! Even IF we do become, whatever it is, it will NEVER last!" replied Kagome hopelessly.

"No one knows what WILL last forever! But all I want to know is, do you love me?" asked Inuyasha, looking seriously into Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"Answer the question Kagome, do you love me." said Inuyasha.

Before Kagome knew what she was saying, her heart said for her, "Yes, I love you."

"That's all I need to know. Kagome, I'm not sure if THIS will last forever. But I'm willing to find out. I don't care if people hate me or if I have no more friends. As long as I have you and your love, that's all I'll ever need." Inuyasha said, directly into Kagome's eyes with love.

"You're a fool." said Kagome softly with a small turn of her mouth.

But I'm now YOUR fool." whispered Inuyasha, as they kissed each other again.

This kiss what gentle and with lots of love.

As they parted, Kagome was dazed.

Inuyasha smirked and asked, "So does that mean we're a couple?"

Kagome said, "Well…I don't," then she saw the frown forming on Inuyasha's face and said, "Yes." With a TINY smile.

But Inuyasha noticed and said with arrogance, "Oh, you LIKE the idea of being my girlfriend, huh. That's why you all smiling. Of course, ever girl would have the same reaction."

"UGH! Dream on. I'm headin home." said Kagome, as she stood up.

"Not without me." whispered Inuyasha in her ear as he headed back to his room.

Kagome was blushing from their contact, but when she realized what he said she ran to his room after him.

"What do you mean, 'Not without you!' You are NOT staying at my house Takahashi." said Kagome.

'He'll find out about my mother AND Naraku.' thought a panicked Kagome.

"Woah, calm down Kagome. One, since we're a COUPLE now, it's INUYASHA. Second, I'm only WALKING you home to make sure your okay. Alright?" said Inuyasha.

'Damn girl is PMSing like crazy.' thought Inuyasha.

"Oh, uh, alright." said Kagome, as she picked up her backpack.

"Unless you WANT me to stay." said Inuyasha, with a teasing tone evident.

"Ew, no way. Now gotta go home, come one." Kagome then dashed downstairs trying to make sure Inuyasha didn't see her blushing face.

Before leaving, Kagome thanked Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi for dinner and left with Inuyasha behind her.

As they walked to Kagome's house, Inuyasha kept staring at her.

'She looks so beautiful under the moon light. Like the goddess of the moon.' thought Inuyasha.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's intense gaze and said, "Do I have something on my face? Is that why you keep staring?"

"NO! Just looking at how beautiful you look under the moon's light." confessed Inuyasha shyly.

"Uh huh…Flattery and junk like that won't get you anywhere Inuyasha." said Kagome as she continued walking.

"It got me to you didn't it." said Inuyasha with a smile, as he took Kagome's hand in his and laced his fingers with hers.

Kagome was blushing a lot now but she just laced her fingers with his and they continued to make their way to Kagome's house.

When they were at Kagome's door, Inuyasha gave Kagome a chaste kiss and said, "See you at school tomorrow."

"Mmhmm." replied Kagome.

As Kagome was going to open the door, Inuyasha turned her around gave her another kiss and left. Then Kaogme felt a piece of paper in her right hand. She opened it and it said, "You Man's Number," and on the bottom was his number.

"Baka." muttered Kagome as she opened the door.

As she stepped inside and turned around, **SLAP!**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Kagome angrily.

"Where have you been bitch! Do you KNOW what time it is! Why the FUCK are you wearing boy clothes! Are you bringing your WORK home!" questioned her mother just as angry.

Kagome just said, "I don't have to tell you anything bitch."

"What do you mean you don't have to tell me anything! I'm your fuckin MOTHER!" yelled Kagome's mother.

"And what have you done to deserve that title "MOTHER"!" yelled Kagome in a cold sarcastic tone.

"All you ever do is fuckin HIT ME! Well I'm sorry, but in my book, MOTHER'S DON'T DO THAT! They CARE for their kids!" yelled Kagome and then she stomed up to her room, leaving a shocked "mother," with her mouth opening and closing.

Kagome yanked her door open and slammed the door with great force. But still facing the door, Kagome began to cry. Each tear she shed representing all the sad and hatred bottled up in her for so many years.

When Kagome calmed down she planned on going to bed. As she turned around, two red eyes stared back at her.

Kagome was backing up against the door when the figure said, "Surprise."

Then Kagome became unconscious.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I know it's a bit short but still, REVIEW.**


	9. Just Tell Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and the gang.

**Reviewers: inuyashaluver12345:** Aw, well I'm glad I made ur day better and I'm one ur fav writers. Ur makin ME feel better. Well I hope u lik dis next chappie. :)

**Tearless Soul: **Hahahaha, i'm glad u found it amusing. Well there will definitely b more bashin in da later chappies. So hold on tight and wait 4 'em. Hahaha.

**Dark-kilala: **Here's the up-date, I'm sori it's a bit l8te. But I hope u still luv it.

**JennyKim319: **Thanx U! Here's the up-date, hope u enjoy it. :)

**Kawii inu'no 45: **Yes they r finally 2gether. How did u know something bad is goin 2 happen 2 kagome! Who told u! o.O hahahahaha. Sori abou dat. Well, read da chappie and find out wut danger awaits kagome.

**lunerfox: **Lol. I'm lik dat sometimes, but I got freaked out bcuz I thought u were really cryin and I was startin 2 feel bad 4 doin dat. I'm glad ur not. I hope u lik dis next chappie:)

**KagomesSisInuLover: **I'm glad dat u luv dis story. Well sit tight on ur chair cuz u wanna know wut happens 2 kagome don't u? hahahaha. Well least 4 dis chappie, PLEASE! LOL.

**A/N: Thanx u 2 every1 who read and reviewed. U all make my day brighter when I read ur reviews and c dat ppl r reading my story. Well I hope u all enjoy dis next chappie:) **

**Previously**

"_All you ever do is fuckin HIT ME! Well I'm sorry, but in my book, MOTHER'S DON'T DO THAT! They CARE for their kids!" yelled Kagome and then she stomed up to her room, leaving a shocked "mother," with her mouth opening and closing._

_Kagome yanked her door open and slammed the door with great force. But still facing the door, Kagome began to cry. Each tear she shed representing all the sad and hatred bottled up in her for so many years._

_When Kagome calmed down she planned on going to bed. As she turned around, two red eyes stared back at her._

_Kagome was backing up against the door when the figure said, "Surprise."_

_Then Kagome became unconscious._

**End**

Kagome began to stir. She blinked a few times and then said, "Ugh, my head."

As Kagome looked around, she saw there were many trees around her.

'Must be in a forest,' thought Kagome.

Kagome was about to stand up when she was pulled back. She looked up and saw her hands were tied together and so were her legs.

"What the fuck!" yelled Kagome, as she struggled against the ropes.

"So you've awoken," said a figure in the shadows.

"No duh! Who are you! What am I doing here!" demanded Kagome, as she continued to try to get out of the ropes.

"Kagome, you hurt my feelings. You already forgot who I am?" said the figure with mock hurt.

"Don't give me that shit. Show yourself!" snapped Kagome.

"As you wish," said the figure.

Out came a tall man with red piercing eyes, oily wavy hair, and pale skin.

"N-n-naraku," stuttered Kagome.

"Ah, so I see you DO remember me," said Naraku, as he made his way toward Kagome.

"Give it up Naraku! I will NEVER give you the Shikon No Tama!" yelled Kagome, who had gotten over her shock and was determined to not be afraid of Naraku.

"Feisty. I like. Yes, I did once sought you out for the jewel. But now I want not the jewel but someone…" said Naraku, only a few feet away from Kagome.

"Uh, ok…then why did you kidnap me?" asked Kagome, who was now confused.

"Because the person I want is you," replied Naraku, with a creepy smile.

Kagome said irritated, "You ALWAYS needed to get me. So what's the fuckin difference!"

"Oh but there IS a difference. Because NOW I want you as my mate," said Naraku.

"WHAT! HELL NO!" exclaimed Kagome, who was trying VERY hard to get out of her ropes.

"With you as my mate, I can have your miko power AND the Shikon No Tama. Now what do you think about that?" asked Naraku in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome said, "You wanna know what I think." **SPIT!**

Naraku stumbled back and yelled, "Impudent wench!"

He then grabbed her neck in a strong grip.

"Get y-you fu-fuckin hands o-off of me," said Kagome

Then she used her miko powers and blasted Naraku into a tree.

When Kagome used her powers, she burned her ropes on her wrist.

As she untied the ropes on her legs, she thought, 'You would think he'd use a rope that would prevent my miko powers to burn it.'

After all the ropes were off, she ran as fast as she could.

Naraku stood up and rubbed his greasy head.

"Show we go after her?" said Hiten.

"No. Let her go, for now. We will catch her, and when we do, she will wish she never left," said Naraku.

'Soon Kagome. You WILL be mine and your hanyou of a friend will die in front of you,' thought Naraku.

Kagome continued to run but soon she has to stop.

'What am I going to do! I don't even know where I'm going!' thought an angry Kagome.

Kagome was slumping against a tree when she remembered Inuyasha's number. She fished inside her pocket and found the folded paper. She then took out her black cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

"Kagome? Are you okay, you don't sound good," said a worried Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I need help. I don't know where I am, I think I'm in a forse, I don't know. I just fuckin need you!" yelled Kagome.

"Okay, just hang on, I'm on my way and be safe," with that, he hung up.

'How am I suppose to be safe when all of Naraku's people are here,' thought Kagome, before she passed out from exhaustion.

Inuyasha ran out of his house once he hung up with Kagome. He didn't even notice the bewildered look from his family.

'Where could is the nearest forest?' thought Inuyasha.

He ran over to her house and noticed her scent led away from the city.

As Inuyasha ran, he saw a land with lots of trees. He ran in there and found Kagome scent farther into the forest.

Inuyasha kept running and running, until, SMASH!

Inuyasha looked down and saw he had stepped on a cell phone.

"A cell phone?" said a confused Inuyasha.

Then he saw Kagome, pale, against a tree. He dashed up to her and shook her a couple of times but it was useless, she wouldn't wake up.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran to his house.

A figure in the tree said, "The more you help the girl hanyou, the more you're killing her."

As Inuyasha reached his house, he yanked open the door and yelled, "I need help, NOW!"

Out came Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi looking bewildered.

"Inuyasha what is-"But Mr. Takahashi was cut off, when Mrs. Takahashi said, "Oh my."

She has spotted Kagome, who was now dirty, pale, and had a big bruise forming around her neck.

"How did this happen?" demanded Mr. Takahashi, with an accusing look at Inuyasha.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything. I don't know how this happened. Just help her." said a desperate Inuyasha, with pleading eyes.

"Take her to you room, Inuyasha. I'll bring up some soup and water later," said Mrs. Takahashi, as she hurried to the kitchen to get the cooks.

As Inuyasha placed her on his bed, he sat on the side and held Kagome's right hand.

"I'll never leave you side again Kagome," whispered Inuyasha as he rubbed little circles on her hand.

'If only I told her to stay with me. None of this would have happened,' thought a guilty Inuyasha.

Not long did Mrs. Takahashi come in with a steaming bowl of Cream of Chicken soup, and a glass of water.

"Has she woken up dear?" asked Mrs. Takahashi, as she set the food on the desk.

Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Try makin her drunk some water. If you need anything else, me and your father will be downstairs," then she left with one more glance at her son and Kagome.

Inuyasha eased Kagome's upper body up with his right hand. Then he grabbed the glass of water with his left hand and tipped a bit into her mouth.

Kagome suddenly jerked up and began coughing.

Inuyasha began rubbing her back. After she stopped coughing, she looked at Inuyasha and said, "Why am I in you room?"

"I found you in the forest, like you said you were at, and brought you here. Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha with concern.

"Yeah. Just a little light headed," said Kagome, pressing her left hand to her forehead.

"Uh, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha nervously, not knowing should he ask.

"What?" asked Kagome, giving Inuyasha a quizzical look.

"Um, what happened to you out there. You know, why were you at the forest?" asked Inuyasha, looking at Kagome intently.

Kagome stiffened and said, "Nothing. I was just wondering around and I suddenly realized I had walked all the way um, into the forest. Then I saw a wild animal and ran. I tripped on my fuckin foot and all."

"Bullshit," said Inuyasha angrily, "I SMELL you lying Kagome. Why won't you tell me the truth."

Kagome looked straight into Inuyasha's probing gaze and said, "Your NOSE is on malfunction then. I am NOT lying, Takahashi."

Inuyasha slammed her back against the bed and growled out, "Do NOT call me Takahashi."

He then backed away from the bed and said sadly, "Why won't you tell me. Don't you trust me?"

Kagome looked down and said, "Trust is something I don't give to people…anymore. I learned to not trust anyone when I was young. Plus, if I told you, you would be in danger. And you wouldn't understand."

Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha had moved in front of her. He tilted her chin and said into her eyes, "Kagome, I want to EARN that trust then. I'm willing to try to understand AND take the risk. Just tell me."

**A/N: Don't 4get 2 REVIEW:)**


	10. Bump in the Relationship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and the gang, Volcom, K-Swiss, and Converse.

**Reviewers: lunerfox:** Hahaha, glad 2 know dat u wouldn't 4get.hahaha.we all space out sometimes. Lol. My 2nd sis spaces out almost 24/7. hahaha, well I hope u lik dis next chappie!

**Kaii inu'no 45: **Hm…I don't know will I make Kagome get raped. I mite…dependz on how evil I feel when it's time 2 write a sinister plot. Lol. But I was feeling a BIT evil 2day.Well here's the up-date, and I'm sori dat it's so l8te.

**Inuyashaluver12345: **Ur rite, she would b better suited 4 da position. Hahaha. Man dat's mean. Lol. Well I hope u lik dis next chappie and tell me as always, wut u think!

**demonic-fairy14: **Thanx, I'm glad u think it's great. Here's the up-date, and again, I'm sori 4 how I didn't up-date sooner.

**KagomesSisInuLover: **Hahahaha, thanx u! Well, u MITE not lik dis next chappie cuz there's gonna b a lil…bump in Inuyasha's and Kagome's ride. Hahaha, but I hope u still like it.

**Pixiepuff101: **AwWwW, thanx u! I'm glad u lik it! Here's the up-date and I hope u lik it as well.

**Inuyashangel: **Lol. Yes, every1 should feel bad 4 Inuyasha. Especially in dis next chappie.

**A/N: I'm sori every1 dat dis chappie is l8te. I know I shouldn't b allowed ANY xcuses but I've been feelin sad and yea…but I know skoo is startin least 4 me on da 31st of August, so I'll try 2 up-date as soon as possible. I hope u all enjoy dis next chappie and REVIEW!**

**Previously**

_Inuyasha slammed her back against the bed and growled out, "Do NOT call me Takahashi."_

_He then backed away from the bed and said sadly, "Why won't you tell me. Don't you trust me?"_

_Kagome looked down and said, "Trust is something I don't give to people…anymore. I learned to not trust anyone when I was young. Plus, if I told you, you would be in danger. And you wouldn't understand."_

_Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha had moved in front of her. He tilted her chin and said into her eyes, "Kagome, I want to EARN that trust then. I'm willing to try to understand AND take the risk. Just tell me."_

**End**

Kagome sighed and said, "There's no way of getting out of this is there?"

Inuyasha just smirked and gave her a, "What do YOU think?" look.

"Okay, okay, fine. But I'm not happy about it." said Kagome, as she crossed her arms at her chest in a six year old fashion.

Inuyasha said, "Well…"

"Oh, okay. I had just turned eight years old when my family told me I was a miko. In the beginning I thought it was awesome. You know, I could blast all the bullies at school.

Inuyasha laughed at this, imagining a little Kagome, trying to take on people twice as tall as she was.

"Whatever. Anyways, then when I was walking with my friends home, I got kidnapped by some masked man. But luckily, a police was there and brought me back to my house. That day, my grandfather told me I was the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. It was some sort of a powerful jewel that could increase a demon's strength and allow them to make one wish." Then Kagome began to look sad.

"Kagome, you don't HAVE to tell me if you don't want to." Inuyasha said, even though in the inside he was getting yelled at for saying something stupid.

"N-no, it's alright, I'll tell ya. Me and my dad were going for a walk after playing at the park with my little bro, Souta. Everything was fine, until, Naraku and his gang attacked us."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask a question, when Kagome said, "Who's Naraku?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"This VILE half-demon," Inuyasha was getting mad at this but Kagome ignored it, "who seeks power so much, he kills people. That fuckin bastard. Well, they made me and my dad unconscious. When we woke up, we were in some abandoned house. It took a while, but my dad managed to free himself with some pointy shit that was near him. Well Naraku, being the big idiot we thought he was, didn't have anyone at our door. So we ran towards the exit down the hall. But we were wrong. The whole thing was a trap. Naraku purposely left something for my father to use to get us out of the ropes. And left no security, just so when we thought we had won we would die."

Kagome was now trying to not cry but lost. "My dad dragged us back and we were running down the hall, when we saw Naraku near. My dad shoved me into a closet. I heard fighting and then I heard a bang. After I heard footsteps grow fainter, I came out. I wanted to stay with my father, but he told me leave and live…"

Kagome wiped the tears that were falling and took a deep breath. Then she said, "I didn't know where I was going. I ended up jumping from a nearby window. I ended up scraping and bruising myself. But that didn't matter. I didn't even know how to get home. Then, there was a girl, she saw me look lost and hurt. She helped me and brought me home. When I told my mother what happened, she fainted. Then she changed. She changed into a fuckin drunk ass whore. That's when my grandfather took my brother away, leaving me with the bitch. I always wondered why he didn't take me with him. But then it came to me, he too blamed me for my father's death. That's when I realized how dark the world was. That's when I decided to always wear black all the time. Why wear cheerful clothes to make the world LOOK colorful, when really it's black and colorless."

Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome toward him and whispered, "It isn't your fault. None of it is."

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and said with challenging eyes, "How do you know! They were after ME."

"It wasn't okay. It's Naraku's." Inuyasha said, as he pulled Kagome towards him again, and tucked her head under his chin.

'If only I could take away her pain,' thought a sad Inuyasha, as he looked at Kagome's depressed face.

Soon, they both fell asleep in the same position they were.

**Next Morning**

"Inuyasha, honey, time for sch- OH MY GOD!" yelled Mrs. Takahashi.

During the night, they had turned, having Inuyasha on top of Kagome.

Mrs. Takahashi's yell scared Inuyasha that he had clung Kagome off the bed, causing her to yell as she hit the floor.

Inuyasha looked at his mom and said, "Why did you have to yell!"

"Don't give me that tone mister. I was just…surprised to uh, see Kagome and you like that." Mrs. Takahashi said, a bit tensed.

Inuyasha scoffed and just keh'd.

"Well then, you two better get ready for school." then Mrs. Takahashi left in a hurry.

"Mothers are so weird." muttered Inuyasha, as he made his way to his closet, forgetting about flinging Kagome off the bed.

Kagome stood up with a VERY angry face. She picked up a pillow from Inuyasha's bed and said thru clenched teeth, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha froze and thought, 'Uh Oh.'

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kagome yelled, as she kept hitting him with the pillow repeatedly.

"How dare, SMACK, you throw me, BOP, off the bed!" BAM

"Ah, okay, Kagome, I'm sorry. OW!" yelled Inuyasha, as Kagome hit him in the nose with great force.

Kagome was breathing hard when Sesshomaru came in and said, "Would you two stop with your er, morning 'tussle.' Don't you think it's a bit EARLY for that."

Kagome took the pillow again and threw it at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dodged it and said, "How mature."

"Why you." Kagome was marching towards Sesshomaru when Inuyasha quickly grabbed her by the waist and yelled, "Get outta here!"

Sesshomaru yawned and left thinking, 'Girls these days. Always PMSing.'

After Inuyasha calmed Kagome down, they got dressed and went to school. Inuyasha wore a blue baggy jeans, a red shirt with the picture of Volcom and the word Volcom, with grey K-Swiss and black stripes on the side.

Kagome just wore Inuyasha's clothes again. Black basketball shorts that went past her knee, a black wife beater that clung to her, black Converse, and her hair was in two French braids with a black hat.

As they walked thru the school doors together, once again, the hall was filled with whispers. Before they reached Inuyasha's locker, both of their best friends dragged them apart. Miroku dragged Inuyasha to the left and Sango dragged Kagome to the right.

"What the fuck!" yelled Inuyasha, glaring at Miroku.

Miroku gave him a sly look and said, "So you FINALLY got with her?"

"Yeah, what's it to you." Inuyasha said, with an irritated tone.

Miroku put both his hands up in a defending way and said, "Nothing! Just glad you did."

"Weren't YOU the one telling me we were different and shit like that." Inuyasha said, with a questiong gaze.

"Yeah…but I changed my mind." Miroku said, with an innocent look.

"HAH, and your not a pervert. Tell me the REAL reason." said Inuyasha, with a look that said, "I DARE you to lie to me."

"Fine, fine. I, um, got a crush on er, Sango." Miroku whispered the last part, but Inuyasha heard.

"HER!" yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku placed his right hand over Inuyasha's mouth and said, "SSSHHH! I'll tell you all about it while we head to the cafeteria.

Inuyasha jerked his head away from Miroku's hand and keh'd as he made his way to the cafeteria.

After Miroku explained everything, they sat at the table in the front of the cafeteria.

"Good luck trying to get HER to be your girlfriend. I bet she'll give you a black eye before you get her to become your girlfriend." said Inuyasha.

"Shut up. At least it won't take me what, nine years to get the girl I like." replied Miroku.

Before Inuyasha could reply, Kikyo came and sat on Inuyasha's lap and placed her hands around his neck. Then she said, "Aw, did you miss me baby."

"UGH! Hell no! Get you fuckin ass off me." said Inuyasha, as he tried to shove Kikyo off.

"You KNOW you don't wanna do that." Then she kissed him before he could protest. (I know it's cliche but...DON'T HURT ME! Hahaha, on w/ the story.)

**W/ Kagome and Sango**

"You got with that PREP!" yelled Sango, looking at her friend outraged.

"Look, I know they're horrible, but Inuyasha's different. I trust him. Please Sango, give him a chance." said Kagome, not wanting her only friend to be mad.

"Off all people. Inuyasha Takahashi. Fine, but I hope you know what you're getting into." Sango said.

"I do. Plus as I said, Inuyasha's different." said Kagome with confidence.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the cafeteria. I didn't eat breakfast." grumbled Sango as she dragged Kagome with her.

When Sango entered, she instantly came out and said, "Uh…nevermind. Not hungry anymore. Let's go to class."

"What're you so hurry to go? We have time. What's going in there that your so scared off." Kagome said, looking at her friend weird.

When Kagome opened the door she froze. There was her "boyfriend," kissing the schools number whore.

**A/N: Should I have Inuyasha have guitar skillz? Tell me and... you da drill. REVIEW:)**


End file.
